


Monster.

by frenchfrieswritingstuff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/F, Self-Hatred, little oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchfrieswritingstuff/pseuds/frenchfrieswritingstuff
Summary: Genocider Syo writes Komaru a poem.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Monster.

Genocider had many other names other than Syo, Jack, or Jill.  
  
  
Murderer, freak, mental, ill, crazy, abomination, disgusting.  
  
  
Monster.  
  
  
Those only touched the surface. She would never let words coming from fool's mouth to affect her. Not only would it be out of her usual ambience, but she simply had no need to care.   
  
  
That is, until **_SHE_** came.  
  
  
Genocider and Toko did not cease their behaviour when Komaru came, of course. But a mutual fear seed was planted in the subconscious and grew over time. More bitter than the words Toko would spew at the both of them while alone.  
  
  
Becoming a monster to the one they truly loved.  
  
  
Genocider wasn't called one for no reason. She had far too many wrongs to count.  
  
  
Scribble, scribble.  
  
  
'' Toko ? ''  
  
  
'' Toko's not heeereee.~''  
  
  
'' Oh, Syo! I just came up to check Toko.. Are you writing something? ''  
  
  
'' Bing bing bing! We got ourselves the winner of the lottery right here! ''  
  
  
'' I din't know you two also shared hobbies! Oh, can i hear it? ''  
  
  
Syo scratched her head, seemingly hesitant. An rare sight for Komaru.  
  
  
'' Yeah, sure, sugarlips. I just need to write some words here and then i'll grace ya ears! ''  
  
  
Komaru jumped up and down, excitement filling her heart. She sat down on the bed the both of them shared, sometimes trying to peek over, but to no avail. Her companion's hair was too long and all over the place enough to block Komaru's view.  
  
  
Scribble, scribble, erase, scribble, scribble.  
  
  
'' TAA DAA! Gee, sad-a-rella shoud give up her writing throne to me! ''  
  
  
Komaru giggled. It warmed her heart whenever she heard such sounds, as it brung a subtle, softer smile to the killer's face. She cleared her throat, pausing before reading her.. poem? song?  
  
  
Caham.  
  
  
'' I could be wise, bold, silly, and harsh when i wish to. But people have an unique way to interpret the things that i do. ''  
  
  
Genocider's raspy voice was in a more serious, almost Toko-ish tone. It even gave the other a weird form of whiplash.  
  
  
'' A monster is what they call me. And i wish i could say i disagree. ''  
  
  
Komaru furrowed her eyebrows, wondering if she was okay, or needed comfort. Before another word was spoken inbetween them, Syo approached, standing mere inches away from Komaru.  
  
  
'' But once you came, you changed everything. Giving me joy like no one could ever bring. ''  
  
  
She crouched down to Komaru's level. Faces inches apart and flushed. Syo isn't even reading the paper anymore.  
  
  
'' So before these feelings become any blunter.. ''   
  
  
Komaru let out a small '' Syo.. '', clearly shocked with this poem-now-turned confession.  
  
  
'' Tell me, Dekomaru. Can you love this _monster_ ? ''  
  
  
  



End file.
